For some time, as a vehicle structure body including roof side rails and center pillars, there has been known a vehicle structure body that joins end portions of a rear header, which is disposed at the rear end of a roof, in a vehicle width direction to upper end portions of center pillars erected in the middle of the side portions of a vehicle and includes a frame joining joint portions thereof to an under body as described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-37123. According to this vehicle structure body, it is possible to improve the torsional rigidity of an upper portion of a vehicle body, and to secure sufficient rigidity of an upper portion of a vehicle body.